


I might have to kiss you

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Fictober day five, October 5Prompt: “I might have to kiss you.”Warnings: NSFW conversation





	I might have to kiss you

Sledge numbly stared at the letter in his hands, staying silent for a long moment. “‘m gonna go for a walk, Snafu.”

“Want any company, Sledgehammer?” he asked, keeping his voice down. “Not looking too good there.”

“My father, uh... he’s not doing too great, Shelton,” Sledge finally admitted, abandoning the letter on his cot. “I don’t know if Mama sent it to me because she thinks he’s gonna...”

Snafu stood up, enveloping the redhead in a hug. “Won’t tell anybody if you cry, boo,” he softly teased, then went serious. “He’ll be fine.”

“I might just have to kiss you if that turns out to be true, Shelton,” Gene murmured, laying his head on Snafu’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Snafu huffed in amusement. “You think about kissing me a lot, Gene?”

“Maybe,” Sledge muttered, grinning at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Shelton?” 

“That’s cute, Sledgehammer,” Snafu cooed, his tone veering toward playful. “If I can make you kiss me, what else can I talk my sweet little Christian boy into doing?”

Sledge dryly smiled and nudged him. “Don’t push your luck.”

“C’mon, cher, maybe I do wanna kiss,” he teased, trying to take Gene’s mind off his letter. “I’m good at it from what I’ve been told.”

Eugene gave him an amused look and hummed. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Snafu snorted, edging closer to him. “Maybe I’ll even let you suck me off if you play nice.”

“That a promise?” Sledge mumbled.

Sure, they’d teased before but now Snafu seemed... serious. If Sledge was honest with himself, he’d thought about the man between his legs a fair few times more than he’d care to admit but if Snafu was serious... He’d have to take him up on it. 

“Aw, kitten wants it,” Snafu teased. “Yeah, it’s a promise, boo. Come here and I’ll show you just how serious I am about it.”


End file.
